Défis Extrêmes : Bons Baisers de Wawanakwa
by Willifred
Summary: In this 7th season of TD, 18 new 16 yearls-old teens will fight for 1 million dollars. Between love, friendship and treason, who'll win? Follow their adventure if you wanna know it! (story in french) Dans cette 7e saison de DE, 18 nouveaux jeunes de 16 ans s'affronteront pour 1 million de dollars. Entre amour, amitié et trahison, qui va gagner? Suivez leur aventure pour le savoir!
1. L'arrivée (partie 1)

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici ma première fic' ever, alors soyez indulgents. o/ J'ai choisi de garder le prénom Chris et non Louis parce qu'il me plaisait plus. Je vous laisse avec le premier chapitre ! Excusez-moi des fautes d'orthographes éventuelles ainsi que de la concordance des temps qui n'est pas mon fort. J'ai tout écrit au présent mais ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, alors excusez les quelques passé simple glissés sans le vouloir.**

**Disclaimer : Tout ce qui touche l'univers de Défis Extrêmes ne m'appartient pas. Les personnages m'appartiennent, sauf Chris et Chef.**

* * *

Une équipe technique entière est en train de s'affairer autour de Chris McLean. En effet, dans quelques minutes va commencer un grand show suivi par des millions de téléspectateurs, tout se devait d'être parfait. Qui plus est, cette année de nouveaux candidats vont faire leur apparition. Ils doivent faire bonne impression pour captiver tout de suite l'attention des spectateurs qui veulent du divertissement et pas seulement des jeunes qui passent de stupides épreuves. Ils ont besoin de disputes, d'amour, d'amitiés brisées, la spécialité de la maison en somme ! Pour cela, les producteurs ne s'inquiètent pas vraiment. Le casting de cette année n'est pas transcendant mais en vaut tout de même le coup.

L'intérêt d'être en direct est d'intéresser les spectateurs. Ils auront beaucoup plus envie de regarder un programme en direct qu'un autre qui est passé au montage pendant des heures et qui donc, a certainement vu plein de scènes coupées. C'est prouvé, les gens sont attirés par les primes en direct.

Le moment M arrive enfin : les caméras sont en route et Chris est prêt. Comme à son habitude, il affiche un immense sourire et un air enjoué. Trois, deux, un...

« **Salut à tous ! Ici Chris McLean en direct de Wawanakwa. Je suis sûr que vous êtes tout aussi impatients que moi à l'idée qu'une nouvelle saison de Défis Extrêmes commence ! Mais trêves de bavardages, rendons-nous à l'essentiel. Cette année, 18 candidats répartis en deux équipes s'affronteront pour la victoire à la clé, 1 million d'euros ! Je suppose que depuis le temps, vous connaissez la chanson.** Il se met à rire. **Bref, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer cette saison sept a officiellement... commencé !** »

_(générique)_

« **Bien, je vois le bateau des candidats qui arrive.** »

Le caméra-man fait un zoom sur un vieux cargo au loin. On remarque qu'il crache une fumée noire – ce qui est on ne peut plus rassurant, évidemment. Le bateau accoste et les candidats descendent en rang d'oignon sur le quai, leurs bagages en main, puis se placent près de Chris.

« **Débutons les présentations... Voici la jolie Cara !** »

Une grande brune à la peau mate fait un signe de la main à la caméra postée devant elle. Même si elle ne sourit pas, elle a l'air plutôt gentille et réservée du moins, elle n'inspire pas la méchanceté et encore moins la violence. Vu comme ça, elle ne représente pas une terrible candidate mais qui sait si elle ne cache pas son jeu ?

« **On continue avec Priam !** »

Un beau blond apparaît à l'écran, un sourire digne d'une pub Colgate aux lèvres. A première vue, il ne parait pas très intelligent et on sent qu'il se soucie beaucoup de son physique.

« **Hey Chris, toujours aussi beau à ce que je vois !** Il lui donne un coup de coude.

**- Haha, on voit que ce mec a la tchatche !** »

Les deux hommes partent en fou rire devant le regard médusé des autres candidats. Ils continuent ainsi une poignée de secondes avant que Chris ne se ressaisisse. Il continue comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« **A côté de lui, Sean ! Si il vous dit quelque chose, c'est parce que c'est le cousin d'un de nos anciens candidats.**

**- C'est ça, Lucas est mon cousin !**

**- On suppose qu'il t'a donné quelques conseils alors ?**

**- Quelques conseils...? **lâche Cara avec amertume.** Lucas était un piètre candidat.** »

Quelques participants gloussent et Sean se contente de hausser les épaules, comme si Cara n'avait pas vraiment tort. Sean est un grand brun baraqué qui semble être aux antipodes de Lucas – ce qui expliquerait sa réaction. Aussi, cette Cara ne semblait plus si réservée. Serait-ce la langue de vipère de la saison ?

« **D'accord... ensuite, je vous présente Malva !** »

Malva est une petite blonde très mignonne. Elle a l'air candide et prude, presque encore enfant. Elle sourit timidement à la caméra sans dire un mot, de plus elle se met à rougir, comme si elle était un peu gênée de passer à la télé. Il faut dire qu'il y a de quoi : Défis Extrêmes est un programme qui cartonne et des milliers de jeunes l'adorent. Si cette fille est timide, il est naturel qu'elle ne soit pas à son aise. En tout cas, Chris n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier et au lieu de la détendre, il continue ses présentations.

« **Puis voici Emely !** »

Le plan s'arrête sur une fille aux cheveux noirs comme le charbon qui lui caressent le bas du dos.

« **Je vous préviens, vous allez tous mordre la poussière**, siffle-t-elle entre ses dents.

**- Au moins, la couleur est annoncée... Tiens, voilà Kyle !**

**- Coucou tout le monde ! Kyle c'est le meilleur ! Kyle il va gagner !** »

Voilà un bien modeste candidat... Quelques regards méprisants se dirigent vers le petit mais musclé Kyle qui affiche fièrement ses gros bras devant la caméra.

« **Puis je vous présente Louise, accompagnée de son frère jumeau Amaury !**

**- D'abord, c'est moi l'aîné donc c'est moi qui l'accompagne**, dit le jeune homme avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

**- N'importe quoi, il est juste jaloux.** », réplique sa sœur en roulant des yeux.

Louise et Amaury se ressemblent beaucoup : ils sont roux et ont des taches de rousseurs tout autour du nez. Seulement, la fille a des yeux bruns et le garçon des yeux verts.

« **Enchaînons avec Allison**», s'exclama le présentateur

La dénommée Allison est une blonde à l'air mesquin. Elle sue la confiance en elle.

« **Juste entre elle et les jumeaux, voici Maxime !**

**- J'y crois pas, vous connaissez mon nom...!**

**- C'est naturel, je suis le présentateur.** »

Maxime, un garçon brun à lunettes, éclate de rire, bien qu'il n'y a rien de drôle. Chris resta interloqué avant de se reprendre.

« **Bon, continuons avec Jared.** »

Jared, un garçon un peu potelé, fixe la caméra sans aucune expression sur son visage – c'est à peine s'il n'avait pas entendu son nom.

« **Très bien, on voit qu'il est très enthousiaste... Rosie !**

**- Chris ! Je suppose que vous allez bien?**

**- Chris McLean va toujours bien.** », affirme-t-il avec assurance.

Rosie est une rousse – on remarque tout de suite qu'elle a une coloration – qui paraît sympathique et drôle.

« **A côté, Nate !**

**- Yoooo man. Peaaace.** »

Il accompagne ses paroles d'un V avec ses doigts. Nate est un grand maigre avec des dreadlocks. Il ne donne pas l'impression d'être dynamique ni d'avoir les pieds sur terre.

« **Ensuite, voilà William !**

**- Soyez gentils, appelez-moi Will.** »

Le garçon n'était pas grand mais pas petit non plus et avait des cheveux noirs – c'était d'ailleurs la couleur de sa tenue. Sa voix est grave et ses petits yeux perçants, cependant il ne fait pas peur. Il a même un certain charme, sûrement apporté par son air ténébreux de bad boy.

« **Nous avons presque fini. Dites bonjour à Robyn !** »

Robyn est une fille a la coiffure pour le moins étrange. Elle avait fait deux couettes au dessus de sa tête et des nattes en bas, ce qui, de loin, donne l'impression qu'elle a dormi avec cette coiffure ou bien qu'elle n'a pas démêlé ses cheveux avant de se coiffer. Elle a de fausses lunettes roses et un appareil dentaire, malgré tout elle est agréable à regarder. La jeune fille secoue sa main pour saluer tous les gens derrière leur poste de télévision, tout en souriant. Elle est visiblement très heureuse d'être ici.

« **Je participe à Défis Extrêmes, maman ! Et tous ceux qui pensaient que je n'y arriverais pas, vous l'avez bien dans...**

**- Oui oui, on a compris**, la coupe Chris en fronçant les sourcils.** On poursuit avec... la douce Isolde !** »

Isolde a une silhouette athlétique, ce qui laisse penser qu'elle est plutôt sportive. Son teint hâlé et ses cheveux décolorées indiquent qu'elle vient du sud et que, sans doute, elle fait du surf ou de la natation. Elle sourit la bouche ouverte et dévoile des dents du bonheur.

« **Après, nous avons Eden !** »

Une petite chinoise à grandes lunettes fait un petit signe de la tête quand la caméra s'approche d'elle. Elle semble intelligente et amusante, mais pas une redoutable adversaire...

« **Et on finit avec Daren !**

**- Préparez-vous, je vais tous vous dé-fon-cer.** », assure le grand brun aux yeux bleus en insistant sur son dernier mot.

« **C'est tout pour les candidats, je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur notre belle île ! Quant à vous derrière votre écran, j'espère qu'ils vous plaisent car parmi eux se trouvent notre gagnant. On se retrouve après une courte page de pub !** »

L'écran devient noir pendant quelques secondes puis un jingle de publicité totalement idiot est joué, accompagné de jolies images criardes de toutes les couleurs.

* * *

**Ce sera tout pour le premier chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu :) Dites moi si vous voulez des couples ou des amitiés, des alliances ou des choses du genre ! J'ai aussi une image avec la tête de tous les candidats (des célébrités du coup), si quelqu'un est intéressé, qu'il me le dise en review ou par mp ! Dites moi aussi si vous voulez plus de description ou de dialogues, c'est comme vous voulez. Allez, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**

**~ Willifred.**


	2. L'arrivée (partie 2)

**Bonjouuuur ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre posté dans la foulée. Il est plus long que le premier, aussi je le trouve un peu plus intéressant. Bah oui, on découvre un peu plus les candidats et leurs relations ! Désolée si la fin vous semblera bâclée mais je n'étais pas vraiment inspirée pour. Sur ce, je vous laisse ! Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : as usual.**

* * *

«** De retour dans l'île des défis extrêmes, bons baisers de Wawanakwa. Nous venons de faire la connaissance des 18 nouveaux candidats, tous âgés de 16 ans, de cette saison – tous plus timbrés les uns que les autres. Si vous voulez mon avis, nous assisterons à pleins de rebondissements. **»

Une caméra filme en plan d'ensemble les candidats. La moitié ne fait pas attention et se regarde avec des yeux méfiants ou peu rassurés, l'autre moitié regarde la demi-douzaine de caméra-mans présents qui leur tournent autour, des expressions étonnées sur le visage.

«** Ils logeront dans de modestes bungalows et leur confessionnal sera dans une cabanes dans les arbres. **On voit un plan du confessionnal. **Vous devez vous demander ''mais que sont devenus les habituels confessionnaux dans les toilettes'' ? A vrai dire, trop de gens les prenaient pour de vrais petits coins, si vous voyez où je veux en venir. **»conclut Chris avec un clin d'oeil.

Chris continue de faire un petit tour de l'île, laissant les candidats le suivre. Certains en profitèrent pour discuter en bénéficiant de la courte absence de caméras.

«** J'voyais pas ça comme ça, **chuchota Amaury à sa sœur Louise.

**- Tu le voyais comment alors ? **réplique-t-elle sèchement.

**- J'en sais rien...**

**- Tu sais, tu n'es pas le seul à trouver ça bizarre, **dit Allison qui est à côté du jeune homme et qui n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'écouter la conversation.** J'imaginais l'ambiance plus agréable ou conviviale.**

**- Toi aussi ? Ca doit être la magie de la télé.** »

Il accompagne ses paroles d'un large sourire que la blondinette lui rend.

_(confessionnal)_

**Allison : Ils ont tous l'air d'être redoutables – enfin, presque tous ! Par ailleurs, il y en a certains qui ont l'air vraiment gentils... Je ne vise personne évidemment ! Enfin si, bien sûr que j'en vise des personnes, mais je ne vous dirais pas qui. Bon, d'accord, Amaury a l'air plutôt sympa, pas comme sa sœur. A moins que ce ne soit de la psychologie inversée pour nous focaliser sur elle pendant qu'il grave les échelons ? Oh, je suis toute embrouillée maintenant...**

_(fin du confessionnal)_

« **Avant de commencer, j'aimerais rappeler les règles du jeu. Chaque jour, vous devrez vous affronter dans des défis qui seront éliminatoires – l'équipe perdante se retrouvera en conseil. Ce conseil aura lieu chaque soir et se soldera par le départ d'un candidat, qui partira sur le quai de la honte. Les autres recevront des chamallows. **»

Cara roule des yeux et soupire, suscitant l'intérêt de Priam qui la dévore des yeux depuis qu'il est arrivé.

«** Pourquoi tu soupires ?** Demande-t-il, son sourire Colgate aux lèvres.

**- T'as vraiment besoin de le savoir ? On les connaît bien les règles, c'est tellement énervant qu'il les répète... **»

Le blond ne répond rien. Cara se dit qu'il doit être un peu idiot, à force de sourire sans arrêt. Ceci l'agace encore plus et elle s'écarte de Priam.

_(confessionnal)_

**Cara : Qu'est-ce qu'il est nul, Priam... On dirait qu'il a rien dans le crâne ! C'est pas possible des gens comme ça.**

**Priam : …** Il se contente de sourire en fixant la caméra sans cligner des yeux et en haussant de temps en temps les sourcils.

**? : T'as fini là ? Y'a des gens qui veulent parler là !** Quelqu'un entre et vire le blond. C'est Emely. **Ohla, je sens que je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge. La moitié sont de vrais bras cassés, je suis prête à le parier sur la tête de ma mamie adorée.**

_(fin du confessionnal)_

«** Pour l'heure, il faut faire les équipes ! Et pour cela, il nous faut des capitaines. **

**- Moi je veux être capitaine ! s'exclame Daren.**

**- Tatata, on ne choisit pas comme ça. Il faut pour cela que vous vous affrontiez dans une épreuve... que j'ai tout simplement nommée ''droite ou gauche'', vous comprendrez vite pourquoi.** »

Une caméra filme un grand mur ouvert en son milieu : à priori, rien de particulier. Sauf qu'on ne voit rien dans cette ouverture du noir, seulement du noir. De l'obscurité. Les participants s'avancent vers ce mur gris en se demandant ce que c'est. Oui, c'est bien la question que tous se posent ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

« **Un labyrinthe !** » crie Eden dans un sursaut.

Tous se tournent vers la petite brune qui rougit de plus belle. William se penche vers elle et la félicite dans un murmure pour l'encourager, parce qu'il a remarqué qu'elle ne se sent pas vraiment à sa place. La chinoise n'a qu'une envie, s'enfuir le plus loin possible pour éviter tous ces regards posés sur elle.

«** Donnez-lui un prix ! **dit McLean d'un ton enjoué.** C'est exactement ça, un labyrinthe. Ca peut vous sembler facile au premiers abords, mais on a décidé de compliquer la chose. Vous serez entièrement plongés dans le noir. Vous commencez dans deux minutes ! **»

Quelques protestations fusent de la part de personnes de se jugeant pas encore prêtes de s'affronter. Dans un moment de panique, Maxime avoue qu'il a peur du noir, ce à quoi Isolde répond qu'il n'a plus aucune chance de remporter le titre de capitaine. Il hausse les épaules d'un air égal.

« **De toute façon, j'avais pas l'intention de l'être. Ca craint trop.**

**- Je le pense aussi... Les capitaines sont souvent vite éliminés.**

**- On est d'accord. Et puis si c'est pour que tout le monde te crache dessus, non merci !** »

Les deux gloussent avant de se ressaisir et de chacun fixer leurs pieds. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, ils partent dans une conversation palpitante sur les derniers films sortis au cinéma.

_(confessionnal) _

**Maxime : C'est clair qu'avec Isolde, il s'est passé un truc. **Il fait des gestes étranges avec ses mains, comme s'il mimait la collision de deux météorites.** Une sorte de connexion quoi !**

**Isolde : Maxime et moi ? Non non non, il n'y a rien. J'essaye juste de me faire des amis... enfin je crois.**

_(fin du confessionnal)_

Les deux jumeaux sont en train de se disputer, Daren expose ses muscles à une Cara totalement désintéressée et poursuivie par Priam, Robyn montre ses talents de gymnaste à Nate qui l'applaudit, Kyle et Sean discutent de football, Malva essaye d'entretenir une conversation sensée avec Jared qui s'en fiche royalement, Emely cherche une stratégie pour gagner, Rosie discute avec Daren afin de savoir s'il est ou non en couple, et entre tout ce micmac de gens perdus tentant – ou pas – de se faire de potentiels alliés, Chris réapparaît et frappant dans ses mains. Les caméras se remettent à tourner.

«** Préparez-vous à courir à l'aveuglette ! Allez, mettez vous en ligne. Trois, deux, un... **»

Le Chef, comme sorti de nulle part, appuie sur la gâchette d'un pistolet en plastique qui tire une ventouse – totalement pitoyable. Les concurrents se mettent alors à courir comme si leur vie en dépendait et entrent dans le labyrinthe.

«** Ce que je ne leur ai pas dit, explique Chris à la caméra, c'est qu'il y a des petites choses cachées dans le labyrinthe... Par choses, j'entends bestioles. Oh, rien de bien méchant, juste quatre ou cinq cafards, rats et autres serpents en tout genre. **»

Il sourit malicieusement et se frotte les mains.

Des caméras et lumières infrarouges sont placées un peu partout dans le labyrinthe, si bien que les téléspectateurs peuvent suivre le désastre en direct.

Maxime s'est arrêté devant l'entrée, mort de peur. Isolde l'encourage et propose de lui tenir la main à l'intérieur, proposition qu'il s'empresse d'accepter, non sans rougir. Emely a entreprit de longer le côté gauche dans l'espoir de trouver la sortie. Elle est consciente que ce ne serait pas le chemin le plus court mais s'en fiche, du moment qu'elle sort de là. Le reste s'aventure au feeling, tournant tantôt à droite, à gauche.

«** Ahhhhhhhhhh !** »

C'est Malva qui pousse un cri déchirant le silence pensant. En effet, elle vient de buter contre une chose visqueuse rampant au sol. Chris éclate de rire : elle est tombée sur un nid de serpents ! La jeune fille se mit à paniquer et à rebrousser chemin mais rentra dans quelqu'un (ou est-ce un mur qu'elle vient de heurter ?). Cette personne n'est autre que Cara qui se met à hurler contre la jeune fille.

« **Tu peux pas faire gaffe, sérieux ?**

**- Désolée, je voulais pas te faire mal...** »

Cara grogne d'énervement et continue sa route, marchant tout droit dans le nid de reptiles. La petite Malva change de direction à tâtons. Près d'elle avance Jared qui se parle à lui-même pour ne pas se sentir seul.

« **Tiens, Jared, comme on se retrouve !**

**- Oh non, pas elle...**

**- On continue ensemble, dis ?** »

Le brun ne répond rien et trace sa route en souhaitant qu'elle ne le suive pas, mais c'est faute d'espérer : elle le suit et commence à lui parler d'aliens et d'astéroïdes contrôlés par des créatures à six bras.

Amaury avance les bras devant lui, tel un zombie ou un somnambule, avec à ses côtés Louise. Ils finissent par se cogner contre un mur. L'un part alors à droit et l'autre à gauche...

Quelques minutes et plusieurs ecchymoses suivant le début de l'épreuve retentit un coup de sifflet. Il annonce que quelqu'un est arrivé à la sortie deux caméra-mans s'affairent autour de Nate qui semble tout à fait serein.

«** Alors mon gars, comment as-tu fait pour sortir si vite ? **demanda Chris.

**- J'ai suivi les voix.**

**- Quelles voix ? **»

Le jeune homme ne répond rien et se contente juste de sourire en regardant dans le vide. Le présentateur hausse les sourcils et fait une moue stupéfaite à la caméra. Il chuchote alors « Ce gars est complètement timbré ».

Emely étouffe un cri en sentant un liquide poisseux sur le mur qu'elle longe depuis le départ. Elle vient de tomber sur du miel, qui en soit n'est pas la fin du monde par rapport à Sean qui a croisé sur son chemin quelques cafards ou encore Priam qui a arrêté de montrer ses dents en vitrine quand une chauve-souris lui a foncé dedans. Allison, Eden, Cara et Rosie déambulent, perdues, entre les entrailles du labyrinthe. William a choisi de s'asseoir dans un coin à attendre que le temps passe, ennuyé de devoir chercher une fichue sortie qu'il ne trouvera de toute façon pas. Quant à Robyn, elle avance à quatre pattes en flairant le sol comme un chien.

Finalement, c'est Emely et sa technique de suivre un mur qui ont payé. La jeune fille est sortie 9 minutes après Nate, trempée jusqu'aux os (un grand seau d'eau l'a attendue au bout d'un détour) et couverte de miel. Elle semble à bout de nerfs. Le coup de sifflet retentit.

«** Nous avons notre deuxième capitaine ! **»

La lumière s'allume dans le labyrinthe et un chemin de lumière rouge apparaît au sol, montrant le bon chemin aux candidats restants. Maxime soupira de soulagement, aussi Isolde lâche sa main. Il feint de pleurer et arrache même un rire à la surfeuse. Ils sortent indemnes et bons derniers, précédés de, dans l'ordre, de Kyle le costaud, la folle Robyn (toujours à quatre pattes), Sean le cousin de Lucas, le jumeau Amaury, Allison et Malva, l'inexpressif Jared, la jumelle Louise, la pétillante Rosie, Priam et son air déboussolé, la timide Eden, Daren le confiant et William le gothique.

Les candidats se réunissent et la caméra les filme un par un. Leurs mines tantôt impatientes, tantôt agacées montrent que cette première épreuve ne leur a pas tellement plu. Néanmoins les téléspectateurs doivent s'être bien amusés...

« **Bien, Nate et Emely, venez à côté de moi. Nate, comme tu es arrivé le premier, c'est toi qui commence à choisir.** »

Nate scruta les candidats comme s'il ne les connaissait pas.

«** Je vais choisir Malva.**

**- Cara.**

**- Eden.**

**- Hm, Louise.**

**- Rosie !** »

Isolde remarque à Amaury que Nate n'a choisi que des filles pour le moment et le garçon acquiesce en soutenant que c'est étrange.

« **Kyle.**

**- Sean...**

**- Pfff, Maxime.**

**- Amaury.** »

Emely soupire étant donné qu'il prend tous les gens qui lui semblent être de bons éléments, mis à part les filles. Les candidats restants commencent à s'inquiéter. Vaut-il mieux se retrouver dans l'équipe d'un type louche ou dans celle d'une compétitrice qui menaçait de vous faire manger vos propres chaussures ?

« **Priam.**

**- William.**

**- Daren.**

**- Jared.**

**- Isolde.**

**- Robyn !**

**- Et ce sera donc Allison pour l'équipe d'Emely, qui sera appelée équipe Nox. Celle de Nate sera l'équipe Lux !** » termine Chris.

_(confessionnal)_

**William : Je suis assez content de mon équipe. Je suis avec des gens que j'aime bien.**

**Nate : J'ai suivi la voix qui me soufflait les noms de ceux que je devais choisir. Je crois que j'ai un très bon instinct... Je le sens bien, ouais. Le gagnant est dans mon équipe, c'est sûr.**

**Jared : Qu'est-ce que je fais ici... maman, quand je vais rentrer à la maison, je te jure que tu vas regretter de m'avoir envoyé ici !**

**Malva : Je suis trop conteeeeente ! L'équipe Lux est la meilleure du monde ! Lux, lumière, victoiiiiiire ! **Elle regarde le sol en fronçant les sourcils et serrant les poings.** Allez Malva, ressaisis-toi un minimum, tu passes à la télé. **Elle relève la tête vers la caméra.** Y'a pleins de gens qui ont l'air gentils avec moi, je vais me faire des tas d'amis. Y'a intérêt quand même !**

**Emely : Mon équipe n'est pas la meilleure, certes, mais elle est déjà mieux que celle de monsieur-j'entends-des-voix-sorties-de-mon-imagination. Faut se rendre à l'évidence, les autres sont nuls.**

_(fin du confessionnal)_

BUNGALOW DES NOX

Les bungalows sont mixtes cette année, par ailleurs c'est l'un des seuls endroits où il n'y a aucune caméra. Tous les lits sont superposés et les bagages des candidats sont déjà amenés et réunis dans un coin de la pièce. Chacun prend sa valise et se place près d'un lit au hasard (ou pas) : on a de ce fait Cara et Emely, Daren et Priam, Louise et Allison, Isolde et Maxime et Kyle seul – ce qui ne le dérange pas le moins du monde. L'ambiance n'est pas la plus festive ou joyeuse, toutefois personne ne cherche à la réchauffer... Ils s'installent tous en silence, se jetant parfois des regards hésitants.

BUNGALOW DES LUX

Entre fous rires et hoquets, la deuxième équipe s'installe dans son bungalow attitré. Robyn fait des grimaces hilarantes, Daren imite un célèbre animateur, Malva et Nate sont tordus de rire, seul Jared est à l'écart. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui prend un lit seul. Le reste s'arrange pour dormir avec quelqu'un susceptible d'être un bon ami. Malva et Rosie décident de faire pair, puis suivent Daren et Sean, Nate et Amaury et pour finir Eden et Robyn.

«** Vous avez pas faim vous ? **lance Rosie.** Personnellement je meurs d'envie de manger quelque chose, même des épinards périmés s'il le fallait ! **

**- Je suis d'accord. J'ai aussi super faim.** » ajoute Daren.

Robyn assure qu'ils mangeront bientôt, quoiqu'elle n'en est pas certaine. Malva déclare qu'elle l'espère beaucoup parce qu'elle aussi commence à être affamée.

*** RENDEZ VOUS TOUS AU REFECTOIRE *** criait Chris d'une voix amplifiée par des haut-parleurs.

La moitié des concurrents soupirent de soulagement et se dirigent vers le petit et modeste réfectoire, presque en courant. Deux tables, un buffet derrière lequel se tient Chef, des murs en bois, un tapis pelucheux rouge et une piteuse lampe, voilà à quoi ressemble la salle où vont manger les candidats. Justement, ces derniers se cherchent de la nourriture sur un plateau puis prennent place, chaque équipe à une table.

« **Rassurez-vous, il n'y a aucune caméra en train de vous filmer pour le moment. Bref, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que cette journée n'est pas éliminatoire. En revanche, demain, un de vous partira. Soyez prêts, l'épreuve sera, disons... mouvementée. **»

Chris quitte les lieux et les adolescents se jettent sur la nourriture que l'on leur a proposé : du sarrasin, du steak haché et une sorte de légume vert que l'on ne peut identifier – peu ragoûtant, en somme. Néanmoins ils mangent, avides d'aliments mangeables. Les concurrents des deux tables discutent (et parfois rient on vous laisse deviner à quelle table) tout en essayant de finir leur assiette sous les menaces de Chef. « **Si vous finissez pas, vous récurerez mes toilettes !** », qu'il dit. Voilà un argument valable pour tout avaler.

Repus, ou presque, ils regagnent leur bungalow ou parfois s'en vont se promener un peu sur l'île. Seul ou avec de nouveaux amis, chacun s'occupe comme il peut/veut, cherchant ses marques.

* * *

**Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre ! Qui partira la prochaine fois ? Isolde et Maxime vont-ils finir ensemble ? Comment Cara va-t-elle se débarrasser du Priam ? Chris aura-t-il assez de nerfs pour résister à la folie de Robyn ?**

**Si ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de commenter et partagez autour de vous ! A bientôt pour le chapitre trois !**

**~ Willifred.**


End file.
